No Longer The Weakest Link
by Armineko
Summary: In the process of clearing out and recovering Wall Maria a new Titan appears and causes trouble for the Scouting Legion. But in the amidst of the recovery the Titan takes down one of the members of the SL, and he's the last one every expects to fall prey to the beast. But when another Titan shows up and protects Eren, everyone is shocked when they find out who exactly was the Titan
1. Corpse Titan

**Chapter 1: The Corpse Titan**

* * *

"Heads up, fifteen meter class Titan straight ahead!" roared Jean as he landed on a roof near the bell tower. "Roger that!" Conny yelled as he leaps into the sky twisting to the left to pick up speed as he approached the bald man eating beast.

The large gender neutral creature turned its head and roared at the Scout and swatted the air in a lame attempt to catch its meal. The large fingers brushed against the tall boot of Conny's as he zipped past, Conny shifted his weight as he fired his hook into the thick tough pink flesh of the Titan.

Conny lifted his blades and in one quick motion struck the vital nape. The Titan screamed before crashing to the ground with smoke thick as fog emitting from the wound.

"Mikasa! To your left is a four meter class!" Mikasa didn't need to be told twice, in fact she already knew of the monster stumbling mindlessly about in search of food. The Titan wasn't a priority at the moment to her though, no not now. Her dark eyes searched the area frantically for the fifteen meter tall muscular Titan which was Eren 'Eren...' she whispered.

_**"RAAAAAGGHHH!" **_

The roar echoed and rattled the windows, some shattering for they were unable to withstand the pitch. "Woohoo! Go Eren!" Mikasa spun around just in time to see Titan Eren kick down a female looking Titan, he reached down and grabbed at its throat severing its head from the throat with such force it wouldn't be able to regenerate.

Mikasa smiled, relieved that Eren was safe. "Wooohooo!" Mikasa sighed out of annoyance "Sasha! Silence!" she snapped "You don't want to become Titan fodder, do you?" Mikasa said sternly.

Before Sasha could respond Jean landed next to the girls "Guys there's a problem, I can't find Armin." he said breathlessly.

"What!?" Mikasa said with exasperation, she looked around quickly before addressing Jean "Who was with him?" Jean scratched the back of his head nervously "Uh...Corporal Levi and Axel, but I doubt that either of them knows where he's gotten off to."

Mikasa replaced her swords and was readying to fire off the three-dimensional gear "Where are you going?!" Jean asked, his voice full of concern.

"To find Levi and Axel, those two know where Armin is." she said flatly and in a rather cold tone.

Sasha and Jean were helpless to stop her as they watched her zip away.

Titans were scratching at the other sides of Wall Maria, they climbed over one another groaning as they tried and failed in their attempts at getting to the humans.

"Disgusting, I hate Titans..." mumbled Levi as he narrowed his eyes at the creatures.

Levi, with ease and unnatural speed fired of the three-dimensional gear and zipped past killing the four Titans that were trying to get to them. Back-flipping and landing with ease on the wall, Levi watched the dying Titans, before a howl caught his attention.

He turned and watched as Axel zipped past, using one hand to cut into the nape of a fifteen meter class Titan. Levi frowned, he didn't hate Axel, no, not at all maybe it was because Axel was much like himself but...

"CORNELIUS, GO!"

Levi was nearly plowed down by a blur of tan and dark reddish brown, he dodged the blur and glared, he hated Cornelius.

Cornelius leaps up, his razor sharp fangs and claws tore into the pink flesh and the Lab and Wolf mix tore into the nape, ripping out the vital organ that helped with regeneration. Yup, Levi hated dogs. Dogs were messy and drooled everywhere, Levi shook at the thought of how he would be endlessly cleaning up after the beast if he owned one.

Axel landed beside Levi and smirked "Wasn't much of a challenge...is it me or are the Titans much weaker?" Axel said lifting his left arm and wiped his forehead with his stump of what was once his hand and wrist.

Cornelius walked up with a yawn and collapsed near his masters' feet, which earned a disgusted look from Levi, he was about to say something when Cornelius leaps up and turns toward the town "Arrgh! Arrgh!" the beast barked, its massive tail wagging excitedly.

Axel spun around and he smiled raising his stump in the air he waved to the one who excited his hound. "Hey! Mikasa, what you doing way out here?"

Mikasa landed and quickly petted the animal who ran up to her "Where's Armin?"

"Arlert? Tsk. Don't know..." Levi said coldly "But if I find him, I'll let you know." he added.

Axel and Mikasa watched as Levi leaps off the wall on the side facing town and used his gear to zip off and away.

"Axel..."

Axel turns to Mikasa "Forget about him, he is angry about Cornelius. Anyway, I last saw Armin over there" Axel points with his right hand toward the bell tower "I was helping him take down a eight meter tall Titan."

"Do you think you might know where he could have possibly g-AAAGH!" Mikasa was cut off by a scream from behind, she knew that scream and she spun around quickly.

Right before her was another fifteen meter tall Titan, but unlike the others this one had huge fangs, its body was like a corpse, which with each movement a clump of rotten flesh would fall from its body, but that's not what bothered her, no, what bother her was what was in its grasp.  
"Uhn…another fifteen meter class? Dang it…and this one reeks!" complained Axel as he held his nose

From where both recruits stood they could see the figure trapped in its corpse like hand, was shaking and trembling, as the Titan brought the figure closer to its face the figure cried out once more "I-I don't wanna die!"

Mikasa narrowed her eyes she knew that voice, the tone was one she had heard many times in her life, the terrified trembling voice laced with tears "Armin!" she jumped off the wall firing the hook into the bell tower and then fired it once more wall which lead to neighboring safety zone and second wall she zipped toward the Titan, anger filled her as she wished nothing more than the Titan dead.

"Cornelius, we can't let her have all the fun!" Axel said, Cornelius barked as he leaps onto his masters back and Axel chased after Mikasa.

Mikasa lands on the roof of a house which had been somehow managed to survive the multiple attacks but, the area where she stood was a spot of horrors for her. This house in particular stood near the remains of their childhood home. The sight made he feel sick, she couldn't think straight and the entire world around her seemed to have darken. Armin's cries faded, the shouts and roars from Eren disappeared. It was as nothing ever matter…. As if fighting was, was well pointless. She was going to die anyway, but why accelerate it?

"Mikasa! You save Armin, me and Cornelius will cut its neck!" Axel said as he swung around toward the back of the Titan, Mikasa is jolted back to reality, the sounds seemed to increase, yet hearing Armin freak out she nods and fires the gear once more this time she lands directly in front of the monster on a much taller builder "Armin! It's going to be alright! I'll get you out of here."

Armin turns and his face and expression breaks Mikasa's heart, his cheeks and eyes are red, while fat tears rolled down his face, he sniffled for his nose was running, all the while his expression was that of back when he was a child and Eren and herself wound find him cowering against a group of bullies, thinking he was never going to be rescued.

"M-Mikasa! Mikasa, I'm scared! I don't want to die!"

"Don't cry, Armin. Axel is killing this thing as we speak!"

The second she said that the Titans head explodes in a plume of smoke its grip on Armin tightens causing him to gasp, yet the monster Corpse Titan didn't fall, but Armin, Axel, and Mikasa didn't think anything of it.

Axel and Cornelius leaps off the Titan and landed beside Mikasa "Man that thing smells even worse up close" Axel moaned fanning his face. Armin wiggled trying to get free "Hold on buddy, I'll get you out." Axel said making his way to Armin.

Mikasa took out her blade and began to hack at the hand of the Titan.

As this happen Cornelius sat up suddenly and growled "AAARRHH! AAARRHHH!" the wolf and lab mix barked viciously, Axel looked over at his partner and blinked confused "What is it boy?"

_**"AARRRGGHHH!"**_

All three of them felt the unease of being watched. Armin turns nervously and he goes rigid "G-Guys!" Mikasa and Axel turn at the sound of his voice, and both stare wide-eyed in horror, the Corpse Titan's head regrew and before anyone could move the Titan bent over and snapped down onto Armin's small frame and swallows him!

Blood sprays and covers Mikasa, Axel, and Cornelius.

"A-Armin!?" Mikasa stutters, the Corpse Titan's decaying lips turn upwards in a sick smile and it licks its teeth.

Axel drops to his knees, eyes wide. Mikasa shook and watched as the Corpse Titan unleashed a horrific howl like laugh as it tosses what little remains of Armin and suddenly vanishing. Mikasa blinked still in shock. Cornelius leaps of the roof and lands in the rubble that remained from Eren's house he sniffed around before picking up the item he was searching for. The beast leaps back up onto the roof and dropped the item it found in front of Mikasa, she looked down and noticed that the animal had brought her Armin's boot, and to her horror it still held his severed foot inside. Mikasa then fully registering that Armin was dead!

Armin...dead!

She shook and dropped to her knees with her palms flat on the tile, in a defeated pose, her eyes fill with tears as she throws her head back "EREN!"

She cries out half sobbing.

Titan Eren freezes when he hears the cry, his eyes search the area 'Mikasa? What happen is she alright?' he thinks frantically.

"ARMIN'S GONE!"

_'Gone? Where did he go?'_

"ARMIN'S DEAD!"

_'Armin!? Dead!?'_

The news filled Eren with rage, he looked around, in his current form the town was a his whim, he could take out his anger on this town and they could do nothing. But as soon as the thought of rampaging the town entered his mind, it melt into sorrow.

He couldn't protect Armin, he couldn't protect anyone he cared about, even with this Titan Power 'Funny, I hated the name Titan Power when Armin named it that…but now that Armin is gone…I find it to be perfect…." Eren thought.

Eren lifted his head and howled out in sorrow, the cry was much like a howl of a wolf, soft and sad but all at the same time it was eerie.

Cornelius joined in with Eren, as the once blue sky darkened with rumbling storm clouds and seconds later rain pours down.

As it too weeps for the loss of Armin Arlert.

* * *

_Alright, Chapter 1 is all done. I hope you liked it._


	2. Animal Titan

**Chapter 2: The Animal-Like Titan**

* * *

Warmth.

_'It's so warm...why?_'

Sleep.

_'It's so warm, and I'm so sleepy...'_

Sleep.

_'It wouldn't hurt if I slept here, will it? I don't think anyone would mind.'_

Sleep.

Armin closed his eyes, he felt very warm and very comfortable. His body screamed at him that this place, what or where ever it was was a very dangerous place, but his brilliant mind convinced him it was safe and nothing bad will happen to him.

_'Just a quick nap...'_

_**"NAAAGGHHH!"**_

Armin was jolted out of his sleepy trance by a sudden scream that wasn't his own and what he saw made him wish he hadn't been 'awaken'.

Bodies!

Bodies everywhere, were floating around him. He trembled greatly as limbs without a body floated past and bumped him.

He felt itchy all over as his stomach churned at the strong smell of iron, and the putrid smell of rotting flesh, he gagged and clamped his hand over his mouth trying not to vomit.

He knew where he was, and he didn't want to be there "EREN! MIKASA! ANYONE!" he said frantically, his breathing quickens as his eyes widen "Please..." he said, his panicking only made him feel worse, he knew he was going to be sick if he kept freaking out.

Tears pricked at Armin's eyes at the sickening feeling of once again being completely useless. He hated himself more than ever right now. He let himself become Titan fodder and now his friends are suffering because he was to much of a coward to fight back!

"Th-This would have never happen to Mikasa, and the only reason why Eren was eaten that time w-was because of me! If I had never joined...if I...I'm such a coward! A scary-cat! Everyone has to save me! Me! Because I'm always seen with my tail between my legs! I'm such a useless waste of space!"

Armin's voice broke and tears rolled down his face and that's when it happen, a light, a soft yellow light appeared over him catching his attention. The light didn't scare him which surprised him, it hovered over him and then it dropped to his eye level.

Armin watched the light with tear filled eyes and the light floated up and rested on-top of his head filling him with a sense of peace.

Armin sniffled, the light, it seemed familiar some how "G-Grandpa?" he whispers softly and the light flutters and fades causing the tears that lingered in Armin's eyes to fall as the light helped him remember why he joined, why he is aiming for the Scouting Legion.

Why he keeps going and giving it his all despite his physical weakness, but despite how he often he wanted to give up, and didn't and he recalled pushing himself to the point of exhaustion (and illness) and because he couldn't stand back and watch others die the way his parents and Grandfather had.

He also recalled the time Eren and himself vowed to see the sand fields, the seas that never end, and to play in the salty waters!

Armin's gaze harden to one of sheer determination!

"I will help restore humanity from that wretched Titan race!" Armin said in a wobbly voice as he threw his fist into the air "I, Armin Arlert will no longer fall prey to those bigger than me! I will stand my ground and fight no matter how scared I am! I shall not wait for Eren or Mikasa to save me, I will be the one to rescue them! I shall no longer be a victim! I am a soldier! A scout in the Scouting Legion!" Armin proclaimed.

His eyes flashed anew light, one equal to the look that Eren had when he announced to kill all the Titans.

"A PROTECTOR OF HUMANITY!"

Meanwhile the storm that brewed up seconds after Armin's death only intensified.

The other Scouting members returned to the Scouting Legion Quarters to rest up and prepare for a day of collecting bodies and body parts.

The lounging room seemed completely different now, as everyone sat quietly, each had a look of pure loss on their faces.

"Armin...I, I can't believe it...I mean I know he was the weakest one but...I never thought." Conny said softly.

"Well at least he doesn't have to face the Titans anymore." Jean said trying to make it sound like he was sadden by the fact Armin had died instead of lucky to be dead.

"Yeah! And now he has the chance to eat all the food he could ever want to eat! Different foods from across the world that I-er I mean we have yet to taste!" added Sasha with a hungry look gleaming in her eyes.

But none of what the others said matter to Eren and Mikasa. Mikasa sat beside Eren, holding him close as Eren sat wide-eyed and dazed much like he did when he was at the mess hall after smashing his face against the ground in training.

"Armin's dead...h-how...!? Why Armin?" Eren stuttered as his eyes stung. He couldn't believe what he had heard, he was hoping so much that this was just a cruel prank and that Armin would pop out of hiding with a grin saying something to the effect of "Wow, I really got you guys good, eh?"

But none of that happened, Armin didn't jump out stating it was all a prank, and the boots with severed feet in them proved to be all to real for Eren to grasp.

_"Those could be anyone's boots! I doubt Armin would allow himself to be eaten! He may be scared and defenseless at times but he knows when his own life is in danger to get the heck out of there!" spat Eren, Axel narrowed his eyes "You calling me and Mikasa a liar? We saw him die! We tried saving him! But the Corpse Titan was to fast!"_

"I should've been there...I should've protected you!" Eren felt his throat tighten and he tried swallowing past the lump in his throat but failed.

"Tsk. Serves him right..."

Eren looked up anger, no rage, no, in fact there wasn't a word that was far stronger than any that ever existed was enough to describe pure hated that Eren was now feeling.

"What did you say!?"

"You heard me, that punk deserved it. One less mouth to feed, one less useless human to worry about."

Eren ran up and grabbed the newcomer by the cloak, their eyes locking. Green poured into black and yellow "Want to say that to my face!" Eren threatens "Arlert was a failure, being physically weak, its a surprise that the brat managed to successfully enrolled into the Scouting Legion. He was the worst at everything that required you to exert yourself physically, he couldn't even clean his quarters himself it was a surprise he could use the three-dimensional gear and successfully conquer it...then again, he did manage to get it on the first try, unlike you Jaeger..." mocked the newcomer.

Eren growled and attempted to punch the other, but they were faster, too fast. Eren was grabbed under the armpit and flipped onto his back with such force, he found himself gasping for air.

"Who is that?" whispered Conny, he was shaking at the force and speed the other had.

"That's Zaki. He's also a Corporal like Levi." Mikasa said in a soft tone. "He was a kid from the streets, he grew up with abusive parents and they threw him out of the house at a young age along with his sister. He joined the Legion after his kid sister was eaten by a Titan." she added.

Zaki slammed his foot onto Eren's back "It'll be real funny to find that pansy's body won't it. The likes of him and everyone else like Arlert gives this group a bad name, if we let more of his kind join this would become a Legion of Laughing stalks!" Eren tried getting back up but failed for his chest felt like it was on fire.

Zaki kicked Eren in the chest sending him skidding across the floor, Eren didn't make a move to get up this time.

"You losers better get ready for tomorrow, I'm sick of having to force you spineless noobs to leave your dorms because you don't want to find the body of someone you know." Zaki spat and slammed the door as he left.

"Th-That cold-hearted son of a-! He...he doesn't know anything!" Eren was now sobbing, he wasn't able to protect Armin again! He hated it! "Armin gave it his all! Sure he needed saving occasionally but it didn't bother me! He has no right to speak of Armin in such ways!" He sobbed and rubbed at his eyes in a childish manner as he curled into a ball on the floor.

Mikasa knelt beside her weeping friend and rubbed his back "There is nothing we can do about it now...but cherish the memories we have of him." Mikasa helped Eren stand up once they were both standing she sighed her tone not matching the broken expression on her face "Come on, we must rest for tomorrows clean up."

The clean up was like all the others, except this time neither Eren or Mikasa was looking forward to stumbling across the body of their childhood friend, for they both know they wouldn't be able to handle the situation.

"I wonder...I know I didn't ask this yesterday, but seeing all these bodies makes me wonder, how was Armin? What was he like in his last moments?" Eren said as he removed the Scouting Legion cloak from a fallen soldier.

"He..." Mikasa frowns debating on if she should tell the truth about his last moments, but the look on Eren's face she couldn't hurt him further, he'd beat himself up over it "He was amazing...he fought the Corpse Titan with all his might and strength...up till the point of his sudden death." She said deciding that lying was the best.

Eren nods, feeling slightly better and begins to move to another body when a shout catches his attention "Eren! Mikasa!"

Both turn and see Sasha running up holding a bundle in her arms, thinking it has to do with food Eren shakes his head "We're not in the mood to eatSasha...we have to get this done..." he mumbled.

Sasha skidded to a stop "Huh? It's not food. Here, Corporal Levi said you two should have this."

Eren was handed the bundle of leather with a single strand of twine, he stood up straight up and beside Mikasa, they stared at each other as Eren's hand hesitated over the twine which held the bundle close.

Eren swallowed as he braced himself for what was inside. With one quick tug the twine came loose, and Mikasa unrolled the bundle and what laid in Mikasa's and Eren's arms reopened the nowhere near healed wounds.

It was Armin's robe, it was still in perfect condition and still held his scent. Mikasa brought it close to her face and she couldn't help but feel helpless as she remembered his cries and pleas.

Eren felt his breathing quicken and he started to tremble, he looked up at Sasha, he was about to ask her where the cloak was found but shouts of terror echoed throughout the area.

"Its another Titan!"

"Kill it!"

Eren's eyes glowed with pure hate "They will pay! I will kill them, KILL THEM ALL!" Eren didn't hesitate to chomp down onto his hand, so he would become his Titan form.

_'I will kill this blasted Titan! I will avenge Armin, my mother, and everyone else who died because of them!_'

**_"AARRGGHHH!"_**

Sasha sweat-dropped and looked near fainting "Did...Did I just see that!?" She said breathlessly, Mikasa was unfazed, having seen it so many times.

_'ALL OF THEM! ALL MUST DIE!'_

Titan Eren roared and took off running at full speed, nothing stood a chance against Eren as he shoved his way through.

_'WHERE IS IT?!'_

"AGH! IT'S THE CORPSE TITAN!"

Eren snarled turning around only to come face to face with the beastly, ghastly creature. It's eyes were bulging and its mouth void of lips looked like it was smiling with its unnaturally white teeth.

The greenish black flesh hung loosely on it skeletal like frame as its bony rotting fingers clutched the wall where Mikasa and himself were stationed.

_**"NNAARRRGGGHHH!"**_

The Corpse Titan roared, its foul breath hitting Eren in the face causing him to shake his head. Eren roared back and both Titans collided, shoving one another and clawing at one another.

The Corpse Titan howled as it sank its teeth into Eren's neck, Eren roared grabbing at the walking dead Titan and tossed it to the ground followed by him slamming his foot into the creature.

The Corpse Titan hissed as it was crushed beneath Eren's weight. Eren grabbed the Titan by its throat and sank his teeth into the flimsy rotten flesh, crush bone as he bit down, and spraying black blood as he tore out the neck.

He delivered quick and fatal blows to the Titans head and stomach before grabbing it by the shoulders and threw it across the circular town.

Mikasa, and Sasha watched in horror as Eren was relentless to punishing the Corpse Titan, they could only watch as he stepped, ripped, bit, punched, and gouged at, on, or into the Titan.

"He's not letting up...that Titan has taken sever damage! Look at it, it can't even regenerate the parts Eren's attack blow off." Conny said to Jean.

"Hm...to be expected...but I didn't think he was going to lose it like this..." Jean added.

"OH NO, EREN!" Sasha screamed out.

Eren had slowed and his breathing became labored but it was just enough for the Corpse Titan to regenerate it's lost limbs and heal it's wounds. Once fully healed it made a move to grab at Eren and shove him backward onto the ground, Eren lands with a crash and before he could roll out of the way the other Titan was on him.

_'D-Did it just heal itself!? What kind of Titan is this?!'_ Eren thought frantically.

Eren struggled beneath the rotting Titan, both roared and screamed at one another, the Corpse Titan reached and strained its neck to bite Eren, as Eren turned his head to avoid the attack.

The Corpse Titan reached forward a bit more and Eren closed his eyes but the second he did, he heard the smack of flesh, he heard the earth shattering boom of something very large hitting the ground and the cheers of his friends.

Eren opened his eyes and he saw before him, what looked to be an Abnormal for how it was on all fours, the size was quite small for a Titan, it looked about two or three meters tall. Its ears were long and pointed much like a elf would have. Its teeth were like all other Titans except for the canines, those were long and pointed. Its nose was animal like, yet unlike other Titans it seemed to have a tail of some sort, each foot and hand had long sharp nails almost like it had claws.

The new Titan growls and it crouches low and in front of Eren as if it's protecting him. Eren roared at the new Titan, but it simply stayed in the same position.

Eren growls but makes no move to fight the newcomer, for some odd reason this Titan reminded him of...of Armin and fighting it would be like hurting Armin...in some sick way.

_'Why? Why do I feel like this Titan is an ally? Why? I shouldn't feel this way! Not after what these things did!'_

But seeing this Titan, he couldn't help but second guess himself. All he could think about with this animal like Titan was Armin!

Maybe it was because it had shoulder length blonde hair or how it was defending him.

He didn't know.

The Animal-like Titan roared and watched the Corpse Titan, watching, waiting, for the moment it makes a move.

Eren shifted into sitting position, the movement caused the Corpse Titan to suddenly dash forward and leap over both Eren and the Animal-like Titan. The Animal-like Titan let out lion like roar before twisting around, leaping over Eren standing near him, its pink fleshy body stood long ways as if it was going to protect him.

The Corpse Titan lifted its large hand and brought it down with great force, the new Titan leaps up and grabbed the Corpse's hand biting down onto it and tugged backward causing the much larger Titan to fall.

The Animal-like Titan leaps into the air once more and landed much like a cat on top of the other, raking its large claws into its back.

"Look at that, another Titan like Eren and Annie. But this one is more like Eren since its only interested in killing that Corpse." Conny said as he approached Mikasa and Sasha "Funny thing is, that Titan is very much like a cat...or something."

"What do you mean?" Mikasa asked not taking her eyes off the Titan.

"He means its movements."

The threesome turned to see Axel and Cornelius approach "That Titan leaps the wall with ease and it did it like a cat would when leaping onto or over stuff. Its body structure is a give away too, it looks human but look at its legs and arms. The arms are longer than the legs and the legs have the curvature only seen in animals." Axel said his eyes scanning the beast.

The Animal-like Titan howled as it was thrown off its prey, it landed with a crash as it skidded across the brick road on its side. The Corpse Titan picked itself up off the ground as black tar like blood oozed from its wounds, it stood and staggered towards Eren, who was picking himself up off the ground.

Yet before the Corpse Titan could get anywhere closer the Animal-like Titan tackled it to the ground with a pounce, this time tearing into its throat devouring the rotting flesh, its massive clawed, paw-like hands crushing the rotting Titans skull as the beast Titan tore out its nape and mutilated its body, each massive paw crushing its limbs which were tore and ripped clean off while other limbs were half eaten.

All the while the others could only watch in horror at the massacre before them.

_'W-Who is this!? A-And why are they so frightening?'_ thought Eren.

When the Animal-Titan finally killed the Corpse Titan (and by killing it we mean half eating) its body was dripping in the others blood, its long snout like mouth opened revealing a long pink pointed tongue lapping at its fangs.

Eren stood and took up a fighting stance, he couldn't trust this Titan, even if it did just save his life. This Titan, despite its animal look was very intelligent. Eren ran forward ready to strike but that moment the Titan decided to face Eren, what he saw slowed him down to a stand still.

Aside from its blonde hair, its eyes were a dazzling blue, much like Armin's own.

_'This Titan...'_

The Animal-like Titan suddenly yowled weakly as its eyed rolled into the back of its head as it crashed to the ground and smoke rose from its body.

Everyone watched as the smoke grew thicker and thicker, as it climbed higher and higher into the sky.

"Huh? Hey everybody look! The Titan, in the Titan! It's...it's..."

"ARMIN!" Mikasa cried out as she used her three-dimensional gear to make way to the timid boy faster.

She stopped near the body and watched as the blonde boy fell out of the nape of the Titan that formed on its own.

Eren, now back in his normal form ran up to Mikasa who was now cradling Armin.

"Wait, Armin was that Titan? The crazy Animal-like Titan who was tearing apart the Corpse Titan?" Conny said nervously, he didn't like the idea of how Armin, sweet, kind, and physically weak Armin was suddenly this crazy strong, nightmare of a Titan!

Eren dropped down to his knees and stroked Armin's face "Armin...that was Armin...He protected me...and he killed..." Eren said nervously as he looked up at the dead Corpse Titan.

"He looks different." Sasha said pointing to Armin's tiny frame.

Eren looked at him his eyes widening at what he saw, his eyes traced over Armin's body, his eyes stopping at the torn trousers 'That must be where his feet were torn off...' he thought.

'What happen to him? Is this what it was like when I emerged from the Titan?!' all these thoughts swarmed Eren's mind as he took Armin into his arms.

"He's burning up, he has a fever and it is really high, we need to get him back to the Headquarters!"

With that in mind everyone head back to the base with Armin in tote.

Little do they all know, that now with Armin back, their life in the walls will greatly change once again!

* * *

_Another Chapter is done, so what drastic change did Armin under go that has Sasha freaking out? And how will the people feel knowing there is yet another Titan-shifter? Stay tuned to find out. *Oh and as you guys may already know Zaki, Axel, and Cornelius are my OC's. _


	3. Enter Neko Armin (non spoiler)

**Chapter Three: Enter Neko!Armin (contains no spoilers)**

* * *

"How long do you think he's been a Titan Shifter?" Axel asked as his right arm ran up and down his stump of a left arm.

"Dunno...but I highly doubt he knew he was one, that is if he is one." added Jean his eyes shifting toward Mikasa who was sitting near Eren on the couch who was sound asleep curled on his side with his head resting on Mikasa's lap.

"Ugh, all this talk about Titan Shifters is annoying, I mean seriously. It seems like almost everyone is a Titan Shifter; Eren, Annie, and now Armin!" moaned Connie "Who's next!?"

"Connie, calm down...what really is important here is that Armin's back. That's all that matters." Mikasa said softly. "What I want to know is why Armin looked like an animal when he was in Titan form...he didn't have, you know..." Axel said as he watched Mikasa brush a strand of hair out of Eren's sleeping face.

"Please lets not use 'animal' when referring to Armin's Titan, it makes him sound inhuman...and like we don't care for him, lets call Armin's Titan a...uh...a cat! That's what it looked like, a giant furless cat!" Sasha said with a grin.

"Or we can just call him Armin." Jean huffed running his hands across his face.

"I honestly think we shouldn't be talking about this, if word of this gets loose and out to Levi we will end up having Armin face whatever Eren faced." Krista said softly so she wouldn't wake Armin and Eren.

Mikasa frowned "What about Corporal's nerdy Titan obsessed friend..." Axel looked up "You mean Hanji, right?" Mikasa nods "What if she wants Armin to assist in reclaiming Wall Maria, along with Eren?"

"Th-Then I'll do it..."

Everyone turned to the sound of the weak soft voice, Armin had woken up. Jean leaps up onto his feet as he ran to Armin's side "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked the smaller male.

Armin looked up, Jean noticed his face was flushed, his breathing rugged, as his bangs were stuck to his forehead for he was sweaty. Armin sucked in a shaky breath and said in a voice that sounded like he needed to cough or clear his throat for it came out raspy.

"I...I feel really hot and nauseous...and my throat feels really prickly." He mumbled "And everything looks blurry."

Placing his hand on Armin's head, pushing his bangs out of the way, before he tested Armin's temperature "Well that's nothing to dangerous, and at least you're awake that's the important thing. Now lets test your temperature." He said, the coolness of his palm caused Armin to shiver under his touch.

"I wouldn't be surprised you're feeling nauseous, with you eating th-ack! OW! What was that for?" growled Conny as he rubbed his arm where Krista had gripped him roughly "Please, please don't tell him he ate a Titan, it's only going to make him feel worse."

Conny looked at Krista with an understanding look "Yeah, I see what you mean...it'll mess with me too just waking up and finding out I snacked on a Titan." he admitted.

Jean looked confused, Armin felt slightly warmer but he still looked ill. "Well, I think you're getting better. You should still rest though."

"May I have some water?" Armin asked shyly, he hated having to be burden on others.

"Of course." Jean replied twisting around and picked up the pitcher "You're going to go to sleep after this right?" he said as he helped Armin sit up and helped him drink the water he had poured.

Nodding Armin drank down the warm liquid till the glass was empty and settled back down to rest "Okay call us if you need anything, we'll be in the next room. G'night Armin."

"Night..."

Jean watched as Armin closed his eyes and fell back asleep. Satisfied that the smaller male was now asleep he ushered everyone out of the room.

The next morning Armin had awoken feeling much better, he stirred slightly as his face twisted up before waking with a sneeze. He sat up and sneezed once more and his eyes watered greatly "W-What is? Whe-Achoo!"

Armin sniffed and coughed before sneezing once more, deciding he was better off out of that room he decided to ready for the day.

He stretched as yawn escaped his lips before he pushed himself off the bed. His feet didn't make a sound as he made his way to the restroom, which surprised him but he didn't think much of it as he assumed he was wearing socks.

He entered the restroom, he headed to the toilet to relieve himself, once finished Armin proceeded to wash his hands and face.

But as he washed his hands he noticed something was off. He looked at his palms which appeared normal, turning over his hands he studied the backs and everything seemed fine. But when he looked at the fingernails he gasped surprised, the nails were long and pointed!

"W-What on-!?" he stammered he raised his hands up and examined them "I...I don't understand..." he looked down at his feet to see if anything else on him was different.

Armin's eyes widened at the sight of his feet, he stunbled backward and collapsed onto the toilet seat, he lifted his left foot up and stared down at the white paw that replaced his foot, the paw looked soft and fluffy to the touch. He wiggled his toes, the white fluffy cat toes wiggled and bent at his whim.

"Okay..." Armin tangled his hand into his hair but he felt a bump underneath his palm under the bandages that hugged his head. He lowered his hand and his eyes widen when he noticed two bumps on his head he quickly snatched the bandages off, and watched horrified as two pointy cat ears popped up!

Armin wasn't sure if he should be in awe, or scream at this sudden change of appearance.

He didn't have to ponder the thought for long, for he suddenly screamed out when he felt something brush against his ankle, he spun around expecting to see a rodent or a snake instead he saw a long blond tail dangling behind him.

With that Armin fainted.

* * *

_The following chapter is the same story but with spoilers_


	4. Enter Neko Armin (Spoiler)

**Chapter Three spoiler Edition**

* * *

"How long do you think he's been a Titan Shifter?" Axel asked as his right arm ran up and down his stump of a left arm.

"Dunno...but I highly doubt he knew he was one, that is if he is one." added Jean his eyes shifting toward Mikasa who was sitting near Eren on the couch who was sound asleep curled on his side with his head resting on Mikasa's lap.

"Ugh, all this talk about Titan Shifters is annoying, I mean seriously. It seems like almost everyone is a Titan Shifter; Ymir, Eren, Annie, and freaking Berthold and Reiner were the Colossal and Armored Titans, and now Armin!" moaned Connie "Not to mention, that my village was full of them! Who's not to say I'm one of them!?"

"Connie, calm down...what really is important here is that Armin's back. That's all that matters." Mikasa said softly. "What I want to know is why Armin looked like an animal when he was in Titan form...he didn't have, you know..." Axel said as he watched Mikasa brush a strand of hair out of Eren's sleeping face.

"Please lets not use 'animal' when referring to Armin's Titan, it makes me think about the Beast Titan or Monkey Titan or whatever we called, lets call Armin's Titan a...uh...a cat! That's what it looked like, a giant furless cat!" Sasha said with a grin.

"Or we can just call him Armin." Jean huffed running his hands across his face.

"I honestly think we shouldn't be talking about this, if word of this gets loose and out to Levi we will end up having Armin face whatever Eren faced." Historia said softly so she wouldn't wake Armin and Eren.

Mikasa frowned "What about Corporals nerdy Titan obsessed friend..." Axel looked up "You mean Hanji, right?" Mikasa nods "What if she wants Armin to assist in reclaiming Wall Maria, along with Eren?"

"Th-Then I'll do it..."

Everyone turned to the sound of the weak soft voice, Armin had woken up. Jean leaps up onto his feet as he ran to Armin's side "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked the smaller male.

Armin looked up, Jean noticed his face was flushed, his breathing rugged, as his bangs were stuck to his forehead for he was sweaty. Armin sucked in a shaky breath and said in a voice that sounded like he needed to cough or clear his throat for it came out raspy.

"I...I feel really hot and nauseous...and my throat feels really prickly." He mumbled "And everything looks blurry."

Placing his hand on Armin's head, pushing his bangs out of the way, before he tested Armin's temperature "Well that's nothing to dangerous, and at least you're awake that's the important thing. Now lets test your temperature." He said, the coolness of his palm caused Armin to shiver under his touch.

"I wouldn't be surprised you're feeling nauseous, with you eating th-ack! OW! What was that for?" growled Conny as he rubbed his arm where Historia had gripped him roughly "Please, please don't tell him he ate a Titan, it's only going to make him feel worse."

Conny looked at Historia with an understanding look "Yeah, I see what you mean...it'll mess with me too just waking up and finding out I snacked on a Titan." he admitted.

Jean looked confused, Armin felt slightly warmer but he still looked ill. "Well, I think you're getting better. You should still rest though."

"May I have some water?" Armin asked shyly, he hated having to be burden on others.

"Of course." Jean replied twisting around and picked up the pitcher "You're going to go to sleep after this right?" he said as he helped Armin sit up and helped him drink the water he had poured.

Nodding Armin drank down the warm liquid till the glass was empty and settled back down to rest "Okay call us if you need anything, we'll be in the next room. G'night Armin."

"Night..."

Jean watched as Armin closed his eyes and fell back asleep. Satisfied that the smaller male was now asleep he ushered everyone out of the room.

The next morning Armin had awoken feeling much better, he stirred slightly as his face twisted up before waking with a sneeze. He sat up and sneezed once more and his eyes watered greatly "W-What is? Whe-Achoo!"

Armin sniffed and coughed before sneezing once more, deciding he was better off out of that room he decided to ready for the day.

He stretched as yawn escaped his lips before he pushed himself off the bed. His feet didn't make a sound as he made his way to the restroom, which surprised him but he didn't think much of it as he assumed he was wearing socks.

He entered the restroom, he headed to the toilet to relieve himself, once finished Armin proceeded to wash his hands and face.

But as he washed his hands he noticed something was off. He looked at his palms which appeared normal, turning over his hands he studied the backs and everything seemed fine. But when he looked at the fingernails he gasped surprised, the nails were long and pointed!

"W-What on-!?" he stammered he raised his hands up and examined them "I...I don't understand..." he looked down at his feet to see if anything else on him was different.

Armin's eyes widened at the sight of his feet, he stunbled backward and collapsed onto the toilet seat, he lifted his left foot up and stared down at the white paw that replaced his foot, the paw looked soft and fluffy to the touch. He wiggled his toes, the white fluffy cat toes wiggled and bent at his whim.

"Okay..." Armin tangled his hand into his hair but he felt a bump underneath his palm under the bandages that hugged his head. He lowered his hand and his eyes widen when he noticed two bumps on his head he quickly snatched the bandages off, and watched horrified as two pointy cat ears popped up!

Armin wasn't sure if he should be in awe, or scream at this sudden change of appearance.

He didn't have to ponder the thought for long, for he suddenly screamed out when he felt something brush against his ankle, he spun around expecting to see a rodent or a snake instead he saw a long blond tail dangling behind him.

With that Armin fainted.

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait, FF has been giving me issues_


	5. Neko Fever

**Chapter 5: Neko Fever**

* * *

When Armin came too, he was laying in his bed with the blankets swaddling him. His eyes were blurry and his throat irritated him, he found that weird for the only time his throat bothered him was when he was around dust, which he was allergic to.

"Armin? Is that you?"

It was Eren who had spoken he sounded uneasy and was that a bit of laughter in his voice?

Armin groaned still feeling groggy, he stared for a heart beat before pushing himself up into sitting position and tossing the covers off, he immediately looked down at his feet hoping it was all a fever induced dream but those thought were crushed the second he saw the small white cat paws which were taking place of his feet.

Armin's eyes widen as his lips began to quiver and his breathing quickened, he wanted to scream.

As the fear from the sight of his new feet settled in everyone watched in awe at how his new body reacted to his feelings.

His new cat ears lowered at the sides and his tail frizzled.

Armin inhaled sharply, preparing to scream when he was thrown off guard by laughter.

"Wha? What's so funny?" Armin asked nervously, he hoped it wasn't him they were laughing at.

"You're so cute when you're scared!" Sasha pipped as she went forward and began to stroke Armin's new ears.

The action caused a heavy blush to form on the small boy's face and his eyes closed slightly so that they were half lidded as he entered a dream like state. Armin leans into the touch and a soft purr bubbled up from his throat.

"Awe! That's so cute, he's purring!" Krista/Historia said smiling "He's just like a cat!"

"Hey! Let me try!" Jean said pushing his way toward Armin. Sasha stepped back and allowed entry way to the catboy tactician.

Jean stared into Armin's eyes as Armin stared into his. Jean looked away slightly embarrassed as a blush coated his cheeks for finding the blonde boy adorable.

Jean lifted his hand nervously to the pointed ears and gently yet ever so lightly stroked the ear, the sudden tickle like sensation caused both of Armin's ears to twitch, sending everyone into a state of awe, some who couldn't hold it back even blurted out the word.

"Me next! Cornelius loves this and I wonder if Armin will too!" Axel said grinning.

He didn't have to push and shove his way through since he was ready near the bed, he lifted his hand and gently began to scratch the base of Armin's ear.

Armin unconsciously closed his eyes as a smile etched its way onto his face, and tail flicked left to right, left to right in a thrilled manner as his left leg began to kick profusely and he then made a sound the others would never let him live down.

"Nya~"

"Ahahahaha! See told you guys he would love it."

Armin was in such a happy daze that he actually let out an annoyed growl when Axel had stopped.

"Whoa there buddy!" Axel teased.

Armin was about to comment but he suddenly sneezed causing his tail to fluff out before the hairs laid flat once more.

With a soft sniffle Armin looked up at Mikasa with a worried look "Mikasa...is, is there any dust in here?" he asked his voice cracked from the irritation brought on by the dust.

Before Mikasa could respond the door the the Headquarters were kicked opened with such force that the door flew off its hinges and smashed into the wall and fell to the floor as splinters. As soon as the door was down in marched a large group of men and women wear the Stationary Troops and Military Police jackets, each and every last one of them had their swords drawn and was ready to attack.

Armin trembled as both Eren and Mikasa stood protectively in front of his bed.

"What is the meaning of this!?" growled Connie as he stepped up near Mikasa.

"We have orders from Corporal Zaki to apprehend this Titan Shifter, who formally goes by the name of Armin Arlert."

Silence falls over the room and Eren glares his green eyes flash anger and hate "He is to under go the same court sentence as you had Eren Jaeger! Any form of resistance will result in his death!"

The others look at one another unsure of what to do, no one could bare watch Eren be trialled, and know that Armin is next no telling how this could go down. Eren looked at Mikasa her jaw was clenched and her hands were fist.

Before anyone could make a move Armin was already making his way to the troops. "Armin!?" Both Mikasa and Eren said with wide eyes, half because of his bold decision and half because no one heard him move.

Armin looked over his shoulder and smiled "Don't worry guys...you said it yourselves, I always make the right decisions and I'm never wrong...please trust me on this."

Mikasa and Eren couldn't argue he was right they did say that.

Armin turned back around and dropped to his knees as he brought his wrists up in front of himself "I-I surrender...I-I'm going to go willingly and quie-quietly." Armin hated the tremble and creaking of his voice, he hoped he could appear brave in front of the others.

Not to his surprise the men and women shackled and pushed and shoved him out of the room the others followed quietly to the Courthouse.

* * *

_I am surprised this story is going so well, anyway I hope nothing bad happens to Armin. _

_ please Review_


	6. Trial and Error

**Chapter 5: Trial and Error**

* * *

Armin was shoved roughly into the dungeon cell underneath the courtroom where he was told to wait for further instruction.

Armin had no other choice but to wait, for he hadn't plans on escape.

Sighing Armin walked to the bed that was stationed in the corner and sat down on it, but the sudden action caused a plume of dust to take to air and sent Armin into a sneezing fit. His golden ears folded back words as his tail frizzed, and all the while the jailer banged on the bars shouting at Armin to shut up and stop spreading his Titan germs to everyone.

"I-I'm sorry -sneeze- it's ju-jus -sneeze- I'm allergic to dust!"

"And I don't care! Bad enough we humans have to breathe the same air as you brainless Titans, we don't want your d*mn disease! Stupid cat!" he said hurling his cup of tea at the small boy, the hot drink splashed onto Armin causing him to flinch and whimper from the burning sensation the drink brought from falling onto him.

Armin looked confused "I'm not a-..." he paused as he recalled the night before his transformation, he remembered waking up though he still felt sleepy and he could make out conversation made by his friends, he couldn't understand what they were talking about but they did something about helping with Wall Maria, he thought they were referring to him not being strong enough to fight and use the 3DMG, they were talking about him not being fit enough to use the 3DMG...right?

"Don't play dumb! Loads of people saw you!"

Armin was now deeply confused "I don't...please you have to believe me! I'm not a...a..." Armin paused once again tears filled his eyes. He didn't know what to think, this man claims he's a Titan and his friends with their mysterious conversation not to mention many people saw him as a Titan.

All this was too much for Armin and he broke down, he huddled in a corner and began to cry. His tail wrapped around his ankles and his ears lowered as soft sobs left his lips.

It was near midnight when a elder man walked up carrying a tray with a silver dome lid ontop of it.

The jailer smirked as he was handed the tray "For me?" he asked curiously, which caused the old man to shake his head and pointed to Armin. The jailer snarled and lifted the lid and peered inside before howling with laughter "Its food fit for a cat anyway!"

He walked to the cell and unlocked it "Eat up you d*mn cat!" he placed the tray and kicked it towards Armin who was sitting in the corner with his hands in between legs, his tail curled and uncurled whilst his ears lowered to the sides.

"What's the matter with you!? Not hungry!?"

Armin shivered and shifted uncomfortably "I'm sorry, I j-just need to use the restroom..." he said in a soft barely audible voice.

"What was that? If ya need something speak up!" the jailer said gripping Armin's ear causing him to squeak out in pain.

"I-I said I need to use the restroom! Please!"

Satisfied with making the young boy cry out he walked back to his desk and quickly used the alcoholic beverage to clean his hands "Yah see that? I could join those good for nothing Scouts, I'll make quick work of those Titans!" laughed the jailer.

The elder man simply stood there his soft brown eyes lingered on Armin who was now curled onto himself, the jailer was about to say something more but a desperate cry from Armin made him sigh out of irritation will bring a bucket for this fleabag! No! Better yet bring him a..." the jailer motioned to the other to come closer and he whispered in his ear.

When the two parted the old man gave a sympathetic look to the blonde before leaving.

When the old man returned he had with him a fairly large rectangular container, he unlocked the cell and entered, he set down the container down near Armin and gently yet discreetly petted his head "I'm sorry...but it will do its job." he whispered.

Armin could feel that this man was being genuine, Armin watched the man before his blue eyes glanced at the container causing him to frown.

Before him sat a litter-box _'They really think I'm a cat don't they...'_ he thought, he looked over at the jailer and gave him a pleading look to look away.

"What are you staring at freak! Thought you were 'bout to pee yaself! Or are you worried about me watching? Why do you care! Your filthy kind walks around naked!"

Armin felt like crying, he hated the situation he was in, he sniffed slightly as his hand rubbed at his eyes. He sighed out of defeat and with a face as red as an tomato he reluctantly relieved himself into the litter-box.

Once he had finished he looked towards the jailer "May I have something to clean my hands with, please?" he tried to keep the tremble out of his voice but failed.

"You're a cat, lick your paws clean!"

Armin flinched at the words and tone, he turned away mumbling under his breath about not really being a cat.

Reluctantly, and going against what his parents and grandfather taught him Armin picked up the lidded tray and removed the lid deciding to eat with out washing.

He narrowed his eyes at the meal, it was fish and his drink was a saucer of milk. Sighing in defeat Armin sat the tray down as he climbed into the bed (which was now dust free) and went to sleep.

The next morning Armin was awaken to the sound of keys rattling.

He sat up and yawned showing off the sharp cat like fangs that sat near the corners of his mouth.

"Cute, cute, CUTE! He is just like a kitty!" sang a female voice, which sounded familiar to him.

"Tsk." the sound was made by a male.

"Armin Arlert of the hundred and fourth trainee squad?" Armin knew this voice, it was Captain Erwin!

Armin stood up and saluted "Sir!"

"Look at that the furball has manners..." this time it was the other male who had spoken.

"Zaki!" Erwin snapped, he returned his gaze to Armin and dismissed him allowing him to drop his arms "Today you're going before the judge, under Corporal Zaki's demands. Like Eren Jaeger you will either be faced death or criminal charges hence you being sent back here and spending the remaineder of your life in prison."

Armin shook not liking he thought of what was to come. Erwin lifted his eyebrows with realization "Oh, which reminds me. You haven't met these two yet."

He gestures to the girl who was a foot shorter than the young man next to her. "This is Arekusu. She is part of the one hundred and fifth trainee squad, she possess a strange ability and we think it will work with you so we're putting you under her care. She also has friends that will be caring for you as well."

Armin looked towards Arekusu, he noticed she wore the Scouting cloak with the hood on, so it was hard to tell any other feature of her.

Her red eyes flashed with sheer excitement "Yo! How's it going Armin!? I hope we get to be friends!" Armin smiled, he was thankful that she seemed kind.

"And this is Corporal Zaki, he is also from the one hundrend and fifth trainee squad but unlike Arekusu here, he has been trained personally by Lance Corporal Levi. He shares many qualities with Levi minus the compulsive need to clean every day and his toilet humor. So if you can get along with Levi then you can get along well with Zaki."

Armin looked at Zaki, he noticed the height was the somewhat (Zaki's a inch or two shorter) the expression on his face is what scared Armin the most, he felt like Zaki could and would snap at any moment and kill him on the spot, it was his eyes that read unstable despite their narrowed appearance. Speaking of his eyes Armin found them odd. No normal human has two different eye colors, the left was black and the right was gold.

His hair stood out as well, the front of his hair made a 'M' shape which framed his face and the rest was nearly shoulder lenght, his hair was a dark blue with the tips blonde which went all around.

Armin also noticed his hands were bandaged completely, as if he had gotten into an accident.

Sick of being stared at like a pariah of some sort Zaki lashed out "Take a picture it'll last ya!" he growled causing Armin to shake.

"Sir we're ready!" called Hanji as she entered the dungeon, she gave the tactician a small smile before opening the cell, apologizing she wrapped a rope around Armin's neck whislt Erwin bound his hands. "Like I told Eren, we can't tell you much now but what you should do is speak your mind!"

Armin nods as he follows Hanji out the cell, Armin noticed a fairly tall man and the man noticed Armin. Hanji smirked for she knew what was coming next "That's Mike he" Mike leans over and sniffs Armin, his eyes lighting up in delight at Armin's scent, he went back and deeply inhaled the crook of Armin's neck followed by his hair the action caused Armin's ears to twitch "has a habit of sniffles people, I think he likes your smell though."

Armin blushed profusely at the comment for he wasn't too sure if it was a good thing or bad thing.

The large wooden doors opened and Arekusu and Zaki lead Armin inside as Hanji and Mike followed close behind, the bright sunlight which spilled from the windows stung Armin's eyes as he shielded them with his hands "Toughen up, you act like you never had sunlight sting your eyes you stupid cat." spat Zaki as he yanked Armin forward with such force Armin stumbled to the floor "Get up you good for nothing Titan, I didn't order you to nap now did I!" growled Zaki as he kicked Armin as the blonde got back to his feet. Unbeknownst to Armin, Mikasa and Eren were in the audience and both were doing everything in their power not to kill Zaki.

"Zaki...that's not nice." Arekusu whispered to the boy "Its a Titan, they haven't any feelings..." he growled as he shoved Armin to the floor and used took up the end of the rope and tied it to the railing of the platform which they stood, and where Eren was beaten in front of everyone.

The audience was in an uproar as Armin was being tied up like a dog. They all booed and screamed hurtful words to him, some wished death on him while others blamed him for their loved ones dying.

All of this made Armin want to cry, he wanted this all to be a bad dream, he wanted Eren and Mikasa!

Bang! Bang! Bang!

The audience all settled down and they turned to the judge who had now just arrived.

"Now I will discuss the faith of Armin Arlert, who has been reported to have appeared out of a Titan Animal!"

Everyone in the courtroom booes and shakes their fist angerily at the boy, the uproar caused the judge to have to silence everyone once more.

He turns to Armin and narrowed his charcoal eyes "Well, what are you? Titan, human, or freakish cat hybrid!?"

All eyes were on Armin and he looked to the left, he could see Mikasa and Eren, both were griping the railing tightly and Mikasa gave him a reassuring nod along with Eren.

Armin turns back to the judge and closes his eyes taking a deep breath. He knows he will chose the correct answer, he always does and his friends believe him and they know the truth as much as he does.

Armin opened his eyes his voice loud without any sign of a tremble he declares "I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO DO IT NOW, SEEING THAT I AM TIED UP, BUT I AM SALUTING TO YOU...TO ALL OF YOU! I, ARMIN ARLERT AM OF THE ONE HUNDRED AND FOUTH TRAINEE SQUAD, I MAY NOT HAVE RANKED IN GRADUATION BUT I KNOW I GAVE IT MY ALL!" everyone watched as Armin continues, his face red from screaming and his voice started to tremble slightly from the strain "AND I KNOW, THAT DESPITE MY OUTWARD APPEARANCE..." Armin paused his eyes flashing with hope "I...I AM HUMAN!"

Armin's friends all cheered, Connie jumped up and down fist pumping the air, Sasha laughing nervously, as she hugged onto Krista/Historia, Eren cheered as Jean hugged Mikasa for he was lost in the moment earning a snarl of displeasure from the black haired female.

"Your words mean nothing! You're a Titan and think like a Titan! We all saw you emerge from that Animal like Titan! How can we trust you're not like the Armour, or the Female, or worst the Colossal Titan! You can't trust him! I say we kill him where he stands!"

Armin was at a loss, he tried and he knew he was human, but all this talk about Animal Titan was too much "Please I don't understand!"

"Shut it! You know d*mn well what we mean!"

The words sliced at Armin causing him to tear up, he was telling the truth and he didn't know what was happening!

"You all are complete morons you know that!" everyone fell silent as Zaki stepped forward his black and gold eyes flashed hate towards everyone "Its obvious you all just want to kill another Titan, for you didn't get to see Jaeger's head rolling... Before you all open your snaggle-tooth pie holes yapping about how this wet behind the ears baby-faced 'killer' is a threat why not look at the written in stone facts..."

He walked towards Armin a trapped a fistfi of blonde hair yanking his face towards his own "Baby-face here doesn't look like a killer then again old ladies don't either and yet they kill. But aside from that...if you all saw him emerge from the Titan then you all saw him protect Jaeger's sorry a**..."

Armin managed to look at Eren despite the burning itching pain of his hair being gripped. _'I protected Eren!?'_

"And you all would've noticed him devour the Corpse Titan! So he is clearly on our side yet you all want to kill him..."

Armin was suddenly over come with a sudden rush of nausea, to think he had eaten the revolting Titan, the stench of hot burning rotting flesh, and the thought of the oozing sludge it called blood running down his throat only made Armin's stomach lurched as he thought of the feeling and pictured himself doing the mentioned actions.

Without warning Armin bent forward and emptied his stomach onto the floor, Zaki let go of his hair and narrowed his eyes "Disgusting furball!" be snapped and slammed his booted foot onto Armin's blonde tail, causing the tail to make a snapping sound and the boy to howl out in agony.

This set Eren and Mikasa off, both made a move to jump the rail but they were restrained.

"Zaki! That's not called for! Tails are sensitive parts on the body!" Arekusu says in a hurt tone, she couldn't stand seeing this boy in pain.

"H*ll I care!"

"Like I told everyone before about the Military, they are just Stationary Troopers with guns...you both suck and don't deserve funding, to me you all would do better at being housewives...we're ending this lame excuse to vent on this note, I'm taking Arlert under my care. Where he will be taught by Arekusu, myself and my squad!"

With that Zaki and tied the rope from the pole and drags Armin out of the room as if he was a pet, leaving the rest of the court in a stupefied.

* * *

_I think my OC might've made enemies...( ^ )_


End file.
